


Neurosen zum Abschied

by Schattenspieler



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, M/M, Madness
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenspieler/pseuds/Schattenspieler
Summary: Bindungen sind wichtig, sie geben uns Sicherheit.... aber manchmal wird auch eine Sicherheitsleine zum Strick.Das Herz seines Bruders schlug heftig in seiner  Brust ... poch poch ...poch poch... mit jedem Schlag hörte er es deutlich. Den vorwurfsvollen Klang von etwas das längst tot sein sollte.





	Neurosen zum Abschied

Das Herz seines Bruders schlug heftig in seiner Brust ... poch poch ...poch poch... mit jedem Schlag hörte er es deutlich. Den vorwurfsvollen Klang von etwas das längst tot sein sollte. 

Damals hatte er ihn in einer kindischen Nörgelei weggewünscht. Und ob es Zufall oder Schicksal war ... Karma vielleicht? Sein sündhaften neidischen Wunsch wurde erfüllt. 

Samy sein Bruder.   
Das wunderbare Genie.   
Der Stolz der Familie.

Er war weg. 

Weg für alle - außer Ken. 

Am Anfang dachte er auch Samy hätte ihn verlassen. Seine eigene trauer war so groß und laut, dass er es nicht hörte. Den verräterischen doppel Herzschlag. Erst als seine Gefühle taub wurden von übermäßigem gebrauch, erst dann hörte er es. Poch poch.   
Wie seine Schritte eben jetzt, verdoppelt von einem Echo.

Seine Schritte halten an den obsidan dunklen Wänden wieder, während er mit wehenden Mantel den Gang entlang fegte. 

“Ken...ähm... i.. ich meine - Meister... “ quietschte das kleine grüne Digimon panisch um seinen Fehler zu korrigieren, bevor es weiter plapperte und praktisch an seinen Fersen klebte. “Sind Sie sicher das Sie das tun wollen? Die...diese Maschine ist doch sicher gefährlich! Was wenn Ihnen was passiert!? Es ist bestimmt viel zu früh und überhaupt....“   
Ken hörte nicht mehr zu. Er wusste das er wütend sein sollte. Er sollte seine Peitsche knallen lasen oder Wormmon zur Seite treten, um ihn auf seinen Platz zu verweisen. Was bildete sich dieser Wurm ein, sich sorgen um ihn machen zu dürfen?   
Zumindest Samy hätte das getan. Aber Ken hasste Wormmon nicht. Er verachtete Schwäche nicht wirklich aber er konnte seinem Bruder nicht enttäuschen. Wenn er mitleid zeigte, würde Sam ihn verachten. Denn es würde bedeuten sich auf eine Stufe mit einen Wurm zu stellen. Das konnte er nicht.  
Ken konnte Samys Verachtung und den Spott auf seiner Zunge schmecken. Hörte sein giftiges flüstern, wie Nägel auf einer Schiefertafel. Spürte seine düstere Präsenz seinen ganzen Körper durchdringen.   
Eigentlich gehörte dieser Körper auch gar nicht ihm. Der Digimonkaiser war nur ein Konstrukt. Eine Form, inspiriert von seinem Bruder. Es wäre eine Rolle die Sam ohne weiteres annehmen könnte! Er hatte Sam eine Zukunft erbaut! Ein Reich erschaffen auf das er stolz sein konnte - dieses mal würde er Samy nicht enttäuschen! 

Ken hielt vor der Tür an und tippte ein Passwort auf der Schaltfläche ein. Nicht alle Räume waren so gut gesichert. Aber dieses Labor war sein größter Schatz.  
“Hallo Samy.“ sagte er bestimmt aber liebevoll, als er zu der Kapsel ging in der ein fast Identisches Replikart des Digimonkaisers lag, nur etwas älter, die Gesichtszüge etwas Schärfer, der Mund härter.   
Ken konnte sich an kein lächeln von San erinnern. Nicht mal an ein Halblächeln, wenn ihre Eltern oder Leute ihn lobten und bewunderten.   
Aber vielleicht könnte Ken sich erinnern wenn er diese leere Hülle beseelen würde. Vielleicht würde Samy ihn ein stolzes Lächeln schenken und Ken erlauben sich an glückliche Zeiten zu erinnern. Etwas anderes zu spüren als Wut, Schuld oder Apathie.

Der Digiminkaiser und sein Reich waren ein Geschenk, aber nicht nur das. Gewiss nicht nur das!  
Oh nein! Er hatte diese Welt und ihre Bewohner erforscht. Hatte über seine Ringe und Spiralen ergründet wie das leben dieser Welt gemacht ist. Es hatte frustrierend lange gedauert die nötigen Daten zu, sammeln um einen Körper zu schaffen der beständig war und in der Digiwelt leben konnte.   
Wormmon, naive wie es war, dachte vielleicht Ken müsste nur einen Quellcode schreiben um diese Festung, seine schwarzen Türme und ringe zu erstellen. Oder diesen Körper. Aber so funktionierte diese Welt nicht. Sie war nicht wie die digitale Welt aus seiner Realität, ähnlich aber auch ganz anders. Es reichte nicht ein Programm zu schreiben. Er brauchte Material, Daten Energie! Alles aus dieser Welt... er konnte nichts neu erschaffen sondern nur umwandeln...

Und heute war es endlich so weit. Er könnte Samy seinen eigenen Körper geben. Sams Stimme, seine Präsenz... das alles würde er in dieses Gefäß geben. Er würde sie beide befreien!   
Er könnte endlich aufhören Samys Platz ausfüllen zu müssen! Er könnte wieder Ken sein, nur besser. Ein kleiner Bruder auf den Sam stolz sein konnte. Er würde Samy die Digiwelt schenken! Und noch wichtiger! Er würde Samy das Leben schenken und dann ... ja dann wäre er endlich wieder alleine in seinem Kopf!

Schwindelig und berauscht von diesem Gedanken startete er das Programm mit der übertragung von Samys Persönlichkeit. Er setzte sich in die vorhergesehene Apparatur legte die Brille bei Seite um den verkabelten Helm auf zusätzen. Das Surren der Maschinen war so angenehm Monoton, ganz anders als Wormmons panisch werdendere Stimme, die eine ekelhaft kreischende Qualität erreicht hatte.  
Er lehnte sich zurück und spürte einen seltsamen Druck vom Helm. Das ein heißer greller Stich in seinem Gehirn, dann wurde alles schwarz.

Eine klackernde Computerstimme verkündete: „Proband 0 in Stasis versetzt - beginne mit Vorbereitung für Datentransfer!“ 

“Ken! Ken! WACH AUF!!!! BITTE!!! KEN!“ kreischte das Digimon verzweifelt zu seinen Partner. Sein Gesicht nass von Tränen. Was sollte er tun? Was wenn etwas schief ging und Ken nie wieder aufwachte?  
Sam war tot! Ihn zurück zu hohlen war doch Wahnsinnig!

**Author's Note:**

> Ob es klappt und was Wormmon denkt und tut schreib ich vielleicht ein andermal. ❤


End file.
